


Tease

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a fix about Balthazar pls? Anything works I just really love your writing and want to read one about him! Keep up the good work:)) AND Can you write a fic where the reader tease Balthazar till he breaks. Your writing is amazing. AND Imagine having teased Balthazar all night, and then he finally breaks and fucks you against the wall. http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/112173224056/imagine-having-teased-balthazar-all-night-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Warnings: Cursing, smut, rough sex, unprotected sex, spanking, hair pulling, biting, dirty talk

Fic:

The seconds tick by, counting down to the moment you get Balthazar to yourself. He’d been your boyfriend for several months now and you’d grown accustomed to him hanging around while you and the boys researched for hunts. Sometimes he would even join you on hunts to make sure you stayed safe.

You sit across the table from him now, your nose in a book. You smile to yourself as your mind wanders to all the things you want him to do to you. Your panties are getting damp just from the thought of him fucking you senseless. You reach out with your toe and slide it up his leg, stopping somewhere around the middle of his thigh before you pull your foot away. Balthazar shifts in his chair and you peek over your book to see him watching you. Sam and Dean seem completely oblivious as you continue teasing Balthazar beneath the table.

As you finish reading the book, you close it and stand from the table. You walk around behind Balthazar and let your fingers trail along his shoulders as you walk towards a stack of books. You grab a new book and walk back towards your chair. As you pass by Balthazar, you lean down and whisper in his ear, “Just one last book, and then I’m all yours.” Balthazar inhales sharply as you walk away from him and move back to your chair. You open the book and your eyes flick up to Balthazar as you lick your finger before turning the page.

You look up from time to time, only to find Balthazar staring directly at you. His blue eyes become darker every time you look up. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair and becomes less and less patient as you near the final pages of the book. “Well,” you say as you shut the book and place it on the table, “I’ve got nothing. I think I’m all researched out now. Goodnight boys.” You stand from your chair and Balthazar hastily mirrors your movements.

Sam and Dean glance up from their books and look from you to Balthazar and back again. “Good night,” they respond. Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean rolls his eyes.

You walk off towards your room with a small smirk on your face. From the way Balthazar follows so close behind you, you can tell he’s trying hard to control himself. The second you reach your room, Balthazar grabs your wrist and turns you around before pushing you so that your front is pressed against the wall.

“All night,” he practically growls in your ear, “Do you honestly think you can tease me all night without there being any consequences?”

“Of course not,” you respond, “The consequences are the best part.” You draw your bottom lip between your teeth before giving him a mischievous smile over your shoulder. As a response, he brings his hand down against your ass, causing you to gasp. The clothes you’re wearing protect you from the full impact, but the strike still stings slightly. His hands grasp your hips and he ruts his hips against you. His hard cock prods your ass cheek.

“You feel that?” Balthazar asks, “You see what you do to me?” You moan as he rocks his hips against you. He reaches around to your front and undoes your pants before slipping two fingers just under the waistband of your panties. You can tell he’s trying to get revenge for what you’d done to him all night.

As retaliation, you rock your hips back, pressing yourself against him and egg him on. He brings his hand down across your ass again. “It’s my turn to tease,” he growls into your ear as his fingers slip down further into your panties until they find your clit. He rubs feather light circles around it, just enough to leave you wanting more. His lips attach to the sensitive skin just behind your ear. He sucks and bites the skin of your neck, leaving marks.

“Balthazar,” you groan as you rock your hips into his hand. He pulls his fingers away before spanking you again. You moan loudly at the impact. Ever so slowly, his fingers return to your clit. He presses harder this time before he gives your clit one final flick and moves his fingers even farther down. Balthazar drags his fingers along your slit.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers in your ear, “Do you want me inside you, fucking you so hard that you can’t walk straight?”

“Yes,” you moan, but he doesn’t move. He wants you to beg. You rock your hips back against him, pressing your ass against his rock hard cock, hoping to set him off without having to say a word, but it doesn’t work. “Balthazar, please,” you beg.

“Please what?” he asks as if he really doesn’t know what you want.

“Fuck me,” you say, “Please, Balthazar, just fuck me already.” That’s all he needs to hear. He pulls his hand from your pants and turns you around before pressing you back against the wall. His lips instantly attach to yours as his fingers frantically work at the buttons of your shirt. You part your lips slightly and he takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth, exploring you as if he’s never kissed you before.

In his haste, Balthazar’s fingers fumble with the buttons of your shirt and he quickly loses patience. He snaps his fingers and removes the clothing from both of you. Refusing to waste any more time on foreplay, he spreads your legs apart and runs his cock through your folds, sticking himself in your juices. The feeling only makes you want more.

“Balthazar, please, I need you inside me,” you beg. He breaks the kiss as he reaches down between your legs and grasps your ass before lifting you up the wall. He settles himself between your legs, which dangle over his forearms. You wrap your fingers into his dark blonde hair and tug. A smile spreads across his lips as he thrusts into you in one swift movement. You moan loudly at the feeling of him filling you so completely. 

He gives you barely any time to adjust before he begins thrusting into you. You groan as your head falls back against the wall. He leaves kisses along your collarbone, sucking here and there in order to leave marks. His thrusts are steady and hard, pushing you back against the wall with each one.

You tug at his hair again, causing him to grunt. His thrusts falter for a moment before he adopts a new, faster rhythm. His lips ghost along your skin until they reach the shell of your ear. “You like when I fuck you like this don’t you?” he growls in your ear. You moan in affirmation. “That’s why you tease me isn’t it? So I’ll fuck you hard and fast?”

“Balthazar!” you cry out. You bite down on his shoulder as your walls begin to tighten around him. His thrusts become erratic. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close as he draws you ever closer to the precipice. His cock twitches inside you and that’s all it takes to send you spiraling into the depths of pleasure. You cry out his name as you cum, your walls gripping at him as he delivers his final thrusts. He pushes deep into you as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. He shouts your name as he cums, repeating it softly as he comes down from his high.

Balthazar rests his forehead against yours as you each try to regain your breath. Your fingers tangle in his hair as he leans in to kiss you. His lips are gentle and less demanding than they were before. He pulls out of you gently and lowers you until your feet meet the ground. Your legs wobble, but Balthazar wraps his arms around you, keeping you steady.

“I’ve been waiting for that all night long,” he says, brushing his lips against yours.

“What? Is that all you’ve got?” you ask teasingly. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for what I’ve got,” he responds with a smirk.

“Try me,” you challenge. He accepts. His hands wrap behind your thighs and he lifts you up in one swift movement, wrapping your legs around his waist. His lips crash against yours as he carries you to the bed.


End file.
